


Doctor Whooby Dooby Doo!

by OrinokoMcGee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrinokoMcGee/pseuds/OrinokoMcGee
Summary: General Doctor Who Crack. Not to be taken seriously.  Oneshot and created randomly.Reuploaded from my Tumblr page.Hope you like.
Kudos: 1





	Doctor Whooby Dooby Doo!

Graham: Would you do it for a Custard Cream?

*Thirteen, looking rather cross, shakes her head*

Ryan: Would you do it for two Custard Creams?

*Thirteen shakes her head again*

Yasmin: How about a whole TARDIS’ worth of Custard Creams?

*Thirteen’s face lights up and nods her head vigorously*


End file.
